


莺颠燕狂 03 补车

by mygeneration1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygeneration1106/pseuds/mygeneration1106
Summary: 这里只有车，全文请戳Lof。Lofter ID：mygeneration1106
Relationships: Donghae&Eunhyuk





	莺颠燕狂 03 补车

**Author's Note:**

> 民国AU 军官x戏子  
> 大量引用《桃花扇》  
> 点梗来自：@春意逢

阳台门正敞着，灿烂的阳光毫无保留地投入房间当中，但冬日的寒风也正猎猎灌进。李东海的发丝被吹弯了几根，李赫宰凝视着他，看得清清楚楚。  
所以当李东海突然凑近他、贴上他的唇时，他也看得清清楚楚，也知道他的意图昭然，但他没有逃开。  
尽管微妙的平衡被打破，天平霎时倾翻，金陵的一切都正在翻天覆地。  
李东海无序的亲吻、啃咬近在咫尺，他闭上了眼，他不敢看。  
管家不知道什么时候悄然退场，带上了门。门外的电话铃仍然在响，阳台外仍然沸反盈天，但他们二人置若罔闻。  
这是一场平和的、没有硝烟的革命。  
他们平静地亲吻，平静地拥抱，平静地忘却。  
李东海一粒一粒解开李少将衣前的扣子，他少年从伎，九流的东西没做过也都见过。他小心地吮吸，想给少将更好的体验，但少将已经反客为主，将他摁在了沙发上。  
他身下是李赫宰刚才随手放下的报纸，一压下去噼啪作响，但没人来得及管这么多了。他们都像是初尝禁果的小孩子，急急忙忙、慌慌张张。  
李东海只穿了件睡衣，很快就被李赫宰破开层层阻碍，直攻城池。  
他本就是唱旦角的，身姿比寻常男子要纤细一些穿上戏服才会好看，皮肤又白得透光，李赫宰忍不住多看了几眼，手指轻轻滑过每一分肌肤，试图描摹出他的样子。他脑海中又蹦出初见时便想起的那句戏文——美人又下凤凰台。  
李东海被少将很舒服，他喉咙中溢出一声轻叹，但很快又被唇堵回去。少将的手修长纤细，他平日里就感叹过，也表达过羡慕，谁承想这双手竟然会与他的下体接触，带给他抚慰。  
少将捏了捏两个囊袋，他被刺激得一个激灵射出来。但少将没给他羞耻的时间，紧接着又是一个绵长的吻，吻得他喘不上气。  
李赫宰把他射出的东西蹭在手上，来后庭开拓。  
他用胳膊遮住脸，带着哭腔小声喊：“少将……”  
李赫宰放慢了动作，另一手把他的胳膊拉开，这才发现，已是泪光满盈。他又心疼又惶然，问：“是我弄疼了吗……我轻一点，我轻一点……”  
李东海小幅地摇头，嗫嚅道：“不疼，但……我害怕。”  
李赫宰吻上他的鼻尖，轻轻安抚他：“别怕……”  
李赫宰又放进去第二根手指，向更深处探去，李东海却一个激灵抱住了他：“少将……呜……”  
李赫宰心知是摸到了地方，要抽手回来，李东海却摸上了他腰带的钢扣，单手解开。  
李赫宰看着他，戏谑似的挑眉：“这也是从戏坊学的？”  
李东海不看他，兀自解开，面上却已羞得霞红。  
李赫宰抵在穴口，轻轻蹭他：“可以进去了吗？”  
李东海心中羞恼他这样发问，但穴口已经出卖似的缩了缩，想要把东西吸进去。  
李赫宰含住他的耳垂，哑声说：“你流水了。”  
李东海面上乍红，恼得想将人推开，但下一秒，李少将就已经塞进来了头部，再下一秒，便已贯穿至最深处，顶得他叫出声。  
少将调笑似的在他耳边叹：“你好紧。”但下一秒，又警铃大作，“你在戏坊不会也……”他自知这番猜忌得不是时候，但话已出口，覆水难收。  
哪想身下的人却紧紧抱住他，生怕他误会：“没有，没有……”  
他被李东海的乖巧烧昏了头，顶得更用力了，李东海话语的尾音都翘了上去。李赫宰像是发现了什么好玩的事情，心中泛坏水儿，故意逗他：“那我是你的第一个？”  
“是……啊别……嗯呜……”  
他故意挑在他答话时加速，顶得他的声音支离破碎，最后只剩下几个混乱的音节留在空气中飘荡。  
李少将俯下身，开始了最后的冲刺。他疯狂地研磨着让李东海战栗的那处，向深处、更深处开拓，只差将两个囊袋也一并塞进去。  
他粗喘着低语：“东海，我想听你唱戏。”  
李东海在这疯狂的律动中小声地、破碎地吟唱：  
「金樽佐酒筹，劝不休，沉沉玉倒黄昏后。私携手，眉黛愁，香肌瘦。春宵一刻天长久，人前怎解芙蓉扣。盼到灯昏玳筵收，宫壶滴尽莲花漏。」  
他不知道少将有没有听清，也忘记了自己到底有没有唱完，又或许这段【节节高】淹没在水声与喘声背后，谁都没听到。  
但都不重要了。  
少将最后用力地向上顶、把他向下压，他的脑中只是一片空白，高潮的快感让两个人都失了魂。等他回神才发觉，他又射了第二次。  
他平坦的小腹微微鼓起，而始作俑者的东西和它射出的滚烫仍然不自知地停留在体内。  
少将突然问他：“你唱的是哪一段？”  
他说：“第六齣，《眠香·节节高》。”  
少将笑，吻他眼，吻他鼻尖，吻他唇。  
寒风仍然从阳台灌进来，两个人却已汗流浃背、满身狼藉。

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID：mygeneration1106  
> Thanks for your likes.


End file.
